


Season end

by YearAndaDay



Series: 500 palavras todos os dias [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearAndaDay/pseuds/YearAndaDay
Summary: Matt e Hyp 3





	

Parado.

Tinha que ficar parado e o máximo possível de tempo de olhos fechados, era única regra. Não era uma regra de fato, mas uma brincadeira que não fazia ideia que seria tão difícil cumprir, mesmo que fosse minha ideia. Seus dedos de artista tinham o toque sutil de uma borboleta, podia sentí-lo na sola dos pés, na parte externa da coxa, descendo do pescoço à ponta dos dedos das mãos. Matthew não tinha nenhuma pressa de fazer qualquer coisa e eu me sentia realmente nu ali, muito além do sentido real da falta de roupas, mas do metafórico na falta de barreiras entre o que sou e o que ele toca.

Aquilo me deixava na beira do limite do medo e da excitação em doses semelhantes, não só pelo confinamento físico-visual-expositivo do corpo, mas pela confiança depositada em outra pessoa, por deixar levar e isso era raro. Claro, fazia sexo e lia-deixava-ser-lida a mente de muitas e por muitas pessoas, mas nunca me entregava, me deixava a mercê do outro pois todo o tempo havia a preocupação sobre o que o outro poderia fazer e sobre Thánatos, mas ali com ele, na ilha era mais fácil deixar ir.

Contorsão.

Me contorcia contra seus toque, desejando que fosse mais, desejando que fosse mais intenso, a lentidão era esmagadora, a antecipação deixava o tato mais agudo, fazia sentir seus lábios contra a clavícula e a língua brincando fazendo pequenos círculos, antecipando o que poderia ser depois e causando ainda mais antecipação. Ao contrário dos outros toques, entretanto, seus lábios nos meus vinham com força e desejo, permitindo descarregar parte de toda aquela energia, mas mesmo isso era calculado para que as coisas se acalmassem, para que a tormenta de sensações se tornasse um mar mais calmo, afinal era somente o começo e eu sabia disso mesmo que minha mente não tocasse nada além das bordas da consciência dele.

Não podia ouvir, e a muito tempo tinha aceitado isso como outra característica física, mas tinha certeza que algo havia saído das cordas vocais quando aquela língua tocou novament eminha pele, num ponto sensível que me fez elevar inscoencientemente a cintura pedindo por mais, implorando por algo mais profundo, por ele dentro de mim e eu podia sentir o sorriso dele contra minha pele. Ele era sempre tão calmo e tão ponderado que era estranho sentí-lo controlador em qualquer situação, mas deuses nem havia acabado aquilo e queria mais, novamente.

Entretanto.

Entretanto era filho de Psiquê e estava morto, e com isto, sua alma tinha ligação com algo maior de modo que sabia que não teria mais muito tempo, os ventos da mudança gritavam silenciosamente sobre o que viria, desde o começo aquele amor estava perdido para a morte e nós dois sabíamos, nós dois não alimentávamos a ilusão de viver juntos para sempre, só tinhamos o aqui e o agora por isso o vivíamos de modo tão intenso quanto a Irmandade permitia. Assim, não iria chorar pelo inevitável, não quebraria o clima antecipadamente com os temores que ansiavam em seu interior.

Mas Matt sabia.

Ele sempre sabia, o filho do mar poderia ser filho da alma também, dada a facilidade em ler às pessoas de modo que se colocou em meio a minhas pernas abertas, tocando seu corpo nu ao meu, tocando todas as partes no momento em que me penetrava de modo profundo, sem rodeios - não sem cuidado apenas sem delicadeza - e beijava profundamente, me ancorando ao presente, limpando a alma das conjecturas do futuro.

O aqui, o agora, o momento era o presente, era seu presente e ele comandava.

**Author's Note:**

> Matt e Hyp 3


End file.
